Terms Of Service
by WindmillQuill
Summary: After the death of General Yeegar, Kanda was assigned to protect and escort the newest- and youngest- general on his missions. All generals have their quirks, but Kanda feels that something is very, very off with Allen. Rated T for Kanda.
1. Night 1:Storm

Hello!

I'm back after an entire year on hiatus, and I was originally only writing KHR fics before this but I have found inspiration in other animes now.

So, I thought it helluva (is that how they say it?) unfair that not only did they not give Allen his status as a general after he broke his critical point, they also were all pouty like "We're going to keep _this Noah_ cuz we have only like, 12 soldiers buuuut he's dispensable because he's a Noah..."

What is their problem? Sheesh.

It also irritates me how people keep using the term "Oriental" to refer to anything other than decoration, of Chinese and Japanese origin.

And how everyone thinks Kanda is Japanese. If he were Japanese then the Order would have quite the problem, wouldn't they? Because Edo is the Earl's playground and Kanda could be a spy. They said it twice, don't make them say it thrice - he's Chinese.

That's enough banter for me. Enjoy.

* * *

**First Night- Storm**

The wind was stirring with unrest as the storm beat down on the walls of the building. Lights flared out of the rectangular windows in the fortress that towered over the cliff, illuminated dimly by the moon that threatened to swallow everything up.

It is known as the Black Order.

Headquarters of the practitioners- no, soldiers of a trade carried under the breaths of frightened whispers. _Exorcists._

"Supervisor, Sir Kanda is here." A Finder. Normal humans who have volunteered their assistance to the Order. Their lives.

"Aah, Kanda! Good work on that mission, welcome back!" Komui waved from his messy desk. "As usual, you retrieved the Innocence without incident or a mistake."

"I heard I have new orders." Kanda ignored the pleasantries and went straight to the point.

Komui took a sip of his coffee. "Yes, I was just about to get to that."

"As you know, General Yeegar was murdered last month, and we found out that the Noah have been targeting Generals, so we have now assigned most of the remaining exorcists to guard the Generals in case the Noah come after them in search of the Heart."

"We were planning on putting you into General Tiedoll's team since he's your mentor and all, but due to the lack of staff we are switching you to another General."

Part of Kanda was relieved he didn't have to tag along with the sentimental old man, but the rest of the generals had their problems.

"I hope you'll work along well with him. He's the youngest General in the Order, so he's something of a prodigy. Like you, Kanda." Komui smiled.

"Pfft. Tell me that after I meet him. He's at the door, right?"

"I'll come with you to meet him, because you might not recognize him." Komui said, picking up his coat and following after Kanda, who snorted.

It's probably just another excuse to run away from work.

* * *

Once they were past the internal chambers, they could both feel the chill and smell of rain from outside.

Kanda felt something bad in the air. When they drew down the bridge, he wrenched Komui backwards as a Level Three's black thorax came hurtling down, stabbed right down the middle by a wide sword that looked like a bolt of lightning reflecting the storm.

A figure landed gracefully on the handle, and crouched for a moment, swathed in white feathery robes. A gleaming masquerade mask lay over the figure's head.

"Are the both of you okay?" A boy who could be no older than sixteen removed the cowl of his cape and peered at them.

His hair was white, like an old geezer's, spiking above gray eyes, one of which had a pentacle-shaped scar above it that struck down the length of the boy's left cheek.

He was _cursed._

"Welcome back, Allen. Or should I say, General Walker?" Komui greeted with a bit of a tease.

"Just Allen will do, Komui-san." The boy leaned back as if relaxed, and then Kanda noticed belatedly that he didn't have a left arm.

"This is one of the exorcists at HQ, Kanda Yu." Damn Komui just had to tell him Kanda's first name.

To Kanda's minute surprise, the boy pointed the sword at his chest with a flick of his wrist and the sword fused with his left shoulder, turning into an arm of pitch-black skin and ending with the hilt as his hand.

_What the hell?_

The boy calmly slid on a white leather glove over his black arm, and held it out towards Kanda.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Komui just said it, but I'm Allen Walker."

"I don't shake hands with cursed ones." Kanda said disdainfully, turning his head away.

Allen sniffed, eyes turning dangerous. "Well, that was rude. Didn't think we had such stuck-ups in the Order."

Kanda was quick to retort. "Didn't think we had such beansprouts in the Order.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me loud and clear, _beansprout_."

"It's _Allen_. Or did you already forget that?"

Komui hoped it was only the thunderstorm causing the sensation of cracking in the air as the two were locked in death-glares.

And so, the magnetic duo formed.

* * *

New update tomorrow or the day after, which is why the chapter is so short.

It would be nice to hear feedback through reviews. See you!

-Quill


	2. Night 2: Ominous Prerequisites

Hello!

Sorry about that, I know I was supposed to have updated before Christmas, and I did promise that, but procrastination got the better of me. I was on sick leave last month, but now I'm back to regular routines and I will probably only update every ten days.

So yeah, check back next week. And no, this is **not a Yullen story. **This is about an awkward confidant and rivalry-camaraderie friendship quite close to the canon. Sorry Yullen fans. I might change the summary next update.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Wait up!" Allen panted breathlessly as he launched himself onto the train carriage. Kanda was a few steps ahead of him, crouched lowly over the roof of the moving vehicle that sped on, trailing black smoke that was visible only because of the moonlight.

"Did we really have to do this?" He and Kanda clambered over the roof slowly as to avoid falling off. "There's another train scheduled for tomorrow morning you know."

Kanda rolled his eyes at the supposed general. "Stop complaining, beansprout. It's this train that the Order made reservations for."

"It's Allen." He protested, but his voice sounded weak in the whipping winds. The wind mussed and flicked Allen's hair against his face, but Kanda's pony merely oscillated.

Kanda swung his legs around the side of the carriage and started to climb down the ladder.

"It would have been so much better if we could use…" The young general mumbled as he made his way down the first rung.

"What was that?" Kanda hated when people mumbled. It was almost as bad as whining, the only difference being one was consciously tuned out.

"Nothing." The boy's reply was carefully held in monotone, but with an upward lilt to the end, which made it obviously not _nothing._

Kanda looked at the general suspiciously for a moment, then entered the cabin. All generals had their quirks, it wouldn't surprise him if this kid had an imaginary friend.

Didn't mean he'd accept it.

The white-haired marshall had the door unceremoniously slammed in his face. "Why thank you, Kanda." he said flatly.

He was ignored by the swordsman who simply laid out his luggage on the floor and adopted a position to rest for the night.

"Good night." Kanda thought he heard the general say softly.

* * *

Kanda always finds that he gets the best wake up calls depending on who the company he is with at the time.

And he was with the beansprout, which means it was the _worst._

The sky had barely seen the crack of dawn when two akuma morphed out of the ground, and Kanda had his quick reflexes to thank that he was staring into a drooling, fanged mouth instead of being _in it._

And surprisingly, the akuma weren't after him, or any innocence on the train; they were aiming solely for Allen.

As Kanda sliced through a fat four-headed machine, he saw the general swinging the broadsword at five others.

Before this mission, Kanda hadn't really known to what extent the generals were being hunted, he had merely surmised that the Earl would probably pick a day of the week to actively seek them out. But seeing the mutilated machines multiply and writhe doggedly towards the cloaked boy, he understood the need for escorts.

"Fourteenth…" The akuma whispered, dribbling dark matter all over the floor. Kanda saw the boy's eyes widen for a split-second, then a claw came over the akuma's head and quickly ended its miserable existence.

Or…wait.

Kanda had been so caught up in his thinking, he hadn't even noticed the way a gear-like device was rotating over the boy's cursed eye. Or that the akuma he just sliced had a ghoulish, ephemeral figure hovering above it. Once it "died", the figure's bindings snapped, freeing a man with a serene look on his face.

But the apparitions looked disgusting. If Kanda's stomach had been weaker, he might have lost his appetite for breakfast. But Kanda was Kanda, and he'd be damned if he let the beansprout see signs of weakness.

He also noticed that the general's hair was spiked back and out of the way of his eyes when his innocence was activated, but as he sheathed Mugen and Allen deactivated his arm, the white locks fell back into the long, nearly shoulder-length bangs they were. The kid looked like a girl with his long hair.

Not that Kanda was one to judge.

"Pitiful akuma, may your soul find salvation." The boy's eyes remained closed as he whispered his prayer, before looking up at Kanda with excitement.

"That was stellar, Kanda! No wonder I only got you instead of two exorcists for protection." His smile dimmed a bit seeing Kanda's questioning stare.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot my eye has this effect. Komui didn't tell you did he? The bound-up ghost-things were the akuma's souls. The part of them that is human." A sad look washed over the boy's face as he said this, and he looked so miserable Kanda wanted to punch it off his face.

"Sorry you had to see it, my curse makes me and the people in my immediate surroundings see them." Allen sighed. "Or sometimes, at least."

"I don't care about your stupid curse." This conversation was getting uncomfortable.

"Of course you don't. Now, keen on breakfast?"

* * *

To say users of parasitic innocence ate more than the average person was a severe understatement. That, or Allen Walker had a black hole in his gut. Kanda watched on with a vaguely disturbed expression as Allen continued to scoop plates and bowl after bowl of food clean, as if he were _inhaling_ his meal.

"Don't look at me like that, Kanda." Allen said, having the decency to look slightly embarrassed after he polished off a plate of curry. "I won't have enough energy to fight if don't eat this much." It was surprising that the boy was still as skinny as a stick, hence Kanda's tag for him, even with the fact that he ate enough to feed the entire science division back at headquarters. Then again, it would take serious strength to swing that heavy-looking sword around with as much ease as Allen did, but whatever muscles the general had were concealed by the long-sleeved, heavily-embellished jacket and long white gloves he wore. And Kanda had yet to see him take them off unless in battle, not even when he slept.

"Why do you hide it?" Kanda asked, purely out of curiosity. Not that he was interested in the brat, he simply wanted to know whether the general he was accompanying was as whimsical as that bespectacled annoyance masquerading as his adoptive father. He didn't need a father, adoptive or not, he was born out of a _hole. _Allen blinked, and it seemed to take a while for him to realize Kanda was referring to his arm before a small, sad smile inched over the corners of his lips. "Isn't it obvious, Kanda? I think the general public might be a tad disturbed by me going around with a black arm that looks like a devil's." He looked out the window of the dining carriage, watching the scenery whiz past. "I just don't want to scare children away, but I don't think things like that would occur to you."

"So you're insecure." This statement was promptly shot down by the boy's withered look.

"Not really. If I truly cared about what others thought of me, I would start with dyeing my hair a more neutral colour, and then wearing a half-mask like Master." a look of contempt flickered through the boy's eyes before he dug the spoon into his large bowl of pudding. "I guess I was bothered once, but got used to it somewhere along the line."

He let out a short, bitter chuckle as he lowered his head, then his smile changed into the plastic genial expression Allen showed the train attendant earlier on.

"Why am I even telling you this?"

"Because you ramble too damn much, beansprout." Kanda huffed, not comfortable with discussing emotional things.

Allen's head snapped up, eyes wide, then quickly mustered up a cross expression. "You were the one who asked. I'm going to get some air." Kanda could hear the masked urgency in his voice.

And as Allen turned down the corridor in the opposite direction, he saw an ominous black and purple butterfly flitter behind the general's back.

Kanda cursed as he remembered the promise he made to Lenalee.

He knew that butterfly.

* * *

A/N: Allen's obviously trying to hide something. Guess what Kanda promised Lenalee? I'll reveal it next chapter. But I'll most probably favour Wired Connections.

See you!


	3. Night 3: Interlude Part 1: To Walk Alone

__Hello!

Okay, sorry about the mix-up in Chapter One. I didn't read the manga before chapter 156, and in the anime it is mentioned twice that Kanda is from China (Japanese by birth, perhaps?) and while the manga page may have stated "Yu" for his name, things get lost in translation. But Yu is a male name, I just don't know whether the same applies to the other pronunciation. So I choose to have "Yuu".

I should tell you, this account used to be owned by another person. But we both wrote fanfictions together, so I don't think it changes anything, right?

**(to sayo-chan64): **Thanks! Usually I don't read fanfiction if the first chapter itself fails to capture my interest, so you're quite generous ;) And is your real name truly Sayo? Because if so, we share names! No, you weren't that far off the mark after all.

Thanks for the reviews and before you read this chapter, I should tell you that **the following scene and dream is from the night before Kanda and Allen set out**. Hope you won't get too confused by the structure.

Enjoy!

* * *

_He was alone._

_It was cold, but things like that didn't bother him much._

_It was overwhelming…_

_What was?_

…_._

_The fear? Or maybe pain? Or sadness?_

_It was choking him, lodged at the back of the his throat._

_It almost made him want to cry._

_His arms felt dead. His feet felt blistered. His boots were worn._

_But he had to keep going. He trudged on anyway._

_In a land that bared itself to the sky, where the moon was large and menacing._

_Threatening to swallow him up._

_It was unbearable._

_The feeling of having nowhere to run._

* * *

Kanda sat up, awake. He was in his room in the Order, in all its blank and mediocre furnishing. He looked to the hourglass that sat peacefully on his tabletop, the lotus petals still intact.

He sighed. The things that plagued his mind when he slept. (A/N: Remember the dream during the witch village arc?)

…

Oh, right. He was assigned to that kid, and was just taking one night to rest before they set out to wherever the shortstack needed to head off to.

Spain…was it? And then Germany.

Kanda put on his cloak and clutched Mugen by his side, slipping out of the room quietly.

* * *

He got to the balcony area, then noticed that there was already someone there.

He turned around and prepared to leave, before a soft voice called out to him. "Hey, Kanda."

He turned to look back at Lenalee.

"What, can't sleep?"

Lenalee was aware of this secret of his, and it was lucky she didn't hold it over his head, like he knew that dumbass brother of hers would.

"Yeah. What about you?" The girl had her arms folded against her chest as she leaned on the railing, a wistful look in her tired eyes. Her hair was loose, long dark strands around her shoulders.

"If you can't sleep, it must mean you're heading out tomorrow. Got a mission?"

"Hn. Escorting a general to Spain."

"Which? General Tiedoll?" She made a guess.

"No, the kid."

Her gaze fully turned on him, giving him a puzzled look.

"…Kid? Oh, you mean Allen-kun? He's back?"

"You know him." Kanda hadn't even heard about him.

A slightly hollow look entered Lenalee's eyes. "Yeah. I used to go on a lot of missions together with him."

A silence hung in the air, and Lenalee felt the questions that Kanda wanted to ask but dared not to.

"He died." A pause.

"…What do you mean? I saw the little brat alive and kicking just now."

"But he was killed by a Noah before. When I asked to save Suman, I-I left him alone. When he was wounded badly, a Noah came and destroyed his innocence, then made a hole in his heart. He was left to die there, alone. Then when he was miraculously saved by the Asia Branch- he was left alone to revive his innocence. None of us can imagine what he must have gone through."

"I- I knew. I had dreams about his arm being destroyed, and I knew it was going to happen, yet I made him fight alone." He voice was thick now, trembling.

Kanda remained silent, fidgeting under the uncomfortable realization that Lenalee was crying.

"We went to Edo without Allen. We were fighting against the Earl, and there was this flash of black that engulfed all of us. We must have passed out then, but it was Brother who told me that Allen brought us all back to Headquarters, saying that we were in no condition to fight."

Kanda noticed something was missing.

"How did he get all of you back?"

"Using the ark a Level Three left behind when trying to assassinate him. He disappeared from the Asia Branch, and reappeared two days later when bringing us back."

"Take care of him, won't you Kanda? Don't let him down like I did."

"Hn."

Lenalee's eyes were soft, shining with tears. "Thank you, Kanda."

* * *

_"You are to leave Walker here in China."_

_"You're selfish, Allen-kun."_

_"What are we friends for?"_

_"Don't make a fool of me… why won't you let me fight by your side?"_

_Even though I said that… I left him to fight alone._

* * *

_Wong and Rikei held down the exorcist, who ceased his struggles and stared up at Bak. "You're wrong, Bak-san!"_

_"When I met that akuma earlier, the blood that I thought was frozen within started pulsing excitedly through my body. The heart- the heart that I thought had stopped beating within me, I could feel it throbbing faster and faster. And I realized why my eye had been twitching in the night as if on a hunt." His voice trembled, but carried within it conviction._

_Bak was staring at him with wide-eyes. "What are you saying, Walker?"_

_Allen ignored him and continued. "That's when I finally realized…that when Bak-san said my existence itself is like an anti-akuma weapon, you may have been right." A drop of blood trailed its way down the boy's left cheek. "The thing that my heart was longing for all this time…was the akuma!"_

_"I'm no longer a human being, I'm an exorcist. So please let me return to the battlefield. To the akuma…" A flash of white took shape and clawed at them, and the two flinched away from Allen._

_When they opened their eyes, Allen was in front of them with his back turned, facing the wall once again. "I'm going. Thank you, Bak-san."_

_"Walker…" Bak's bloodied hand clenched._

_The wall parted in blue sparks, and Allen walked forward._

_"Walker…why did you come back?" Fou whispered, laying defeated in the wreckage._

_Allen smiled benevolently at her. "Bak-san was crying, Fou."_

_Then he looked to the akuma. "Yes…" He whispered. "I promised to love you."_

_The guardian heard a faint exchange between Allen Walker, who had recently invoked his innocence, and the level three. Between exorcist and akuma. Though it hardly sounded like it._

_"Take the ark, Allen. Take it to your friends in Edo."_

_"Why are you telling me this?"_

_"Why…? Who knows. On orders, perhaps. No, or maybe not… after all."_

_Then Allen placed the tip of his claw against the star on the level three's helm, and, as if caressing the machine, gently made a slice down._

_"Thank you."_

_"This isn't…a bad feeling…" The akuma muttered, as he radiated away in an almost angelic light._

_The boy stepped soundlessly into the water, and Fou watched his pale and wounded form walk boldly towards the dark-looking platform._

_"Wait, Walker, where are you going?!" Fou demanded, struggling to lift her crumbled form._

_"I'm returning. To the battlefield." The exorcist replied, with the most liberated and lively expression she had ever seen on his face. She hadn't realized before…how dead he had seemed._

_"What about your injuries? Won't you wait for Bak?"_

_"I can't. The akuma need me." Fou sighed exasperatedly._

_"I guess this is where I part with the wierdo, then."_

_"That's mean, Fou-san. How I am I weird?!" The boy laughed._

_"An exorcist that loves the akuma, that's not exactly commonplace, you know."_

_He smiled. "Thank you for everything, Fou."_

_"Good luck, Walker."_

_And he disappeared into the ark, which vanished in the flittering of ethereal purple butterflies._

_Alone._

* * *

__There will be about three parts to this interlude, and it will be about everything that differed from the storyline in -Man that lead up to Allen being made a general/ not meeting Kanda.

Update coming out on Monday. Till then!

-Quill


	4. Interlude Part 2 : Fall from Grace

Hi!

This chapter is such a gamble. I'm afraid that half of you might not understand what's going on, but this mostly explains what really happened that made this different from canon storyline. **All of this is flashback**. Again I must repeat that this is not a Yullen/Laven/ whatever non-straight pairing story. Sorry. We'll leave that for other storylines, shan't we? I can't imagine writing TOS in any other format, so pardon me.

Thanks for the reviews and I'm sorry this popped out so late. There may be a third part to the interlude before we continue from where Chapter 2 left off and I'm sorry because I know you guys hate flashbacks.

Goodness, I have a lot to apologise for, don't I?

Enjoy.

* * *

So much about the mission brief was questionable and there was lots of missing information on this General Walker, but Kanda kept it aside. He didn't care what Central did with their files, he would just get the mission over and done with. At least before he'd heard what Lenalee had told him.

"Kanda, the General is headed for Barcelona. As I'm sure you know, last month the area was filled with hundreds of akuma, and many died there. Due to his unique…abilities, General Walker has been ordered to travel to Barcelona to scout out any remaining akuma. They could still be swarming the area for all we know."

* * *

Allen had bet a melted hunk of gold that came from a candelabra melted by Lavi's Fire Seal and stuck on Krory's shoe. His coat had been all but torn to shreds in the fight against Eliade, so he kept it tucked away in his suitcase while he wore his vest and red ribbon.

"Call!" Allen spread out his hand with a flourish on the table for his opponents to see.

"Royal… Straight Flush…" The flabbergasted men who scammed Krory stared in disbelief.

"I win again." Allen said, smiling like he'd dealt it fair and square. Lavi shivered.

"Unbelievable!" The three, now in their underwear, wrung their heads.

Krory received his suit back from Allen with a look of complete admiration for the boy.

The train slowed to its stop at the Kirilenko Mine and the three alighted with their young friend.

"Here you go." Allen hauled the suitcases out of the window and held it out to them with a smile. "I don't care as long as I got my friend's stuff back, and it's hard to be naked in such cold weather, no?"

"Kid…" The one with the thick fuzzy glasses said as he took the cigarette from between his lips, "We haven't sunk so low as to be pitied by you."

"So why are you reaching for them?" Allen said, grinning at the men who had their fingers clasped on their cases.

"Ahahaha…would you look at that…"

As the men turned around to change, the boy, Eeez tossed something to Allen, who caught it.

"Thanks." His word of gratitude was mumbled by the mask.

Allen turned it in his hand, and saw that it was a silver pendant of some sort. "Ah, but I couldn't…"

He froze. No wonder the button had looked so familiar. On the back of it was engraved the unmistakable words…

…_'Kevin Yeegar'_.

Allen quickly schooled his expression and threw it back to the boy in a heartbeat. "Thanks, but I couldn't have it. You keep it."

Tyki, now in a dusty singlet, gasped. "Eeez, that was your treasure!"

"Boy, I'll let you have this." He threw a pack of cards at Allen, who ran a gloved thumb over the thread that bound the deck.

"Let us off with that, okay?" The miner called as the the train departed.

Allen remained silent as the town disappeared slowly into the smoky distance.

"Lavi, I need to report something to Headquarters right now."

* * *

_"Kirilenko? That's pretty near to…" The mug hit the floor, splintering in a mess of coffee on the carpets._

_"Thank you, Allen."_

Komui immediately dialed another golem. "This is Supervisor Komui. Get all units to evacuate from Barcelona immediately."

* * *

_"The sky is filled with akuma! We're under attack!"_

* * *

_"Devon from the German contingent here. The evacuation was not successful. Thirty-two finders and two supporters died last night. Sokaro's unit consisting of Katherna Reed, Chaka Ribon and Cloud's unit of Tina Spark, Gwen Frail, and Soul Galen are confirmed dead. Suman Dark of the Sokaro unit is missing."_

* * *

"Did you see their bodies? Just like the General's. Had their internal organs removed, but with no visible deep cuts."

* * *

_"Send Terry Brav, Gozu and Buzz to investigate someone in Kirilenko. The targets are three men in singlets and a young boy with a mask."_

* * *

Kanda grunted in irritation as he shook his golem. What was going on with the lines? All his attempts at connecting to Headquarters were failures with fuzzy white noise indicating either busy or cut lines. The winged thing wriggled out of his grip, blinking its single eye at him stupidly. Without making his report, he couldn't return after the mission and was stuck in the neighboring town of the Witch's Village. And Kanda really hated being idle.

* * *

With the remaining strength Allen didn't know he had left in him, he launched himself at the Noah.

"You..! What did you do?!" The boy's wild eyes flashed in the moonlight, but his voice trembled with vengeful despair.

"Cheating boy A?!" The man in the top hat gaped at Allen, who merely stared back in confusion. The man seemed to ponder something for a minute before he straightened his hat. "I suppose you wouldn't recognize me like this…"

"Cut the crap!" Allen slapped the Noah with the back of his broken left hand hard.

"What did you do to Suman?" Then, in a lower voice, he whispered, "Did you kill him?"

"He was my enemy, wasn't he?" The Noah laughed and shrugged, with that damn face of innocence. "Shouldn't I kill him?"

"Since you're bold enough not to run away, I guess I'll tell you a few things."

Allen grit his teeth. He could barely do anything but sit there with his two wasted arms hanging limply by his sides.

"I was wondering how the Order could read my movements. Nobody should've known about Suman's betrayal, and I was careful in covering my tracks…And then I remembered you."

"I didn't know you were an exorcist at the time, to be honest." There was a blur of movement, and Allen realised with an awful chill that the man's hand was stuck through his chest. "Can't feel it, can you? My ability allows me to pass through all existing matter of this earth, except for what I wish to touch."

"So, this is what happened to your other exorcist friends. Let's say I wanted to touch your heart, boy… Then I could just close my fingers around it," Allen felt a grip in his chest. "And rip it right out, how'd you think that'll feel?"

To the Noah's surprise, Allen lifted his head with a steely-eyed poker face, then regained his composure.

"Aah, you ruined my fun." He shook his head in a disappointed manner. "I won't take it, it'd get my gloves dirty, which is why I usually let the tease eat them anyway. It's a good thing that we're just lone orphans looking around for work and didn't raise suspicions, but you did put quite a jam in the Earl's plans."

"You know boy, life's fun because I have both black and white sides." The Noah took the cigarette out of his mouth in a sickeningly familiar gesture.

The night air's atmosphere took a drop in temperature as the man continued,

"_You threatened to destroy both_."

"But I'll keep no hard feelings, boy. Unless, of course,…." The man shrugged, crouching down to get closer to Allen.

"…Your name happens to be Allen Walker?"

* * *

So basically I left out all the parts in which you all know what happened, unless you haven't read the manga or watched the anime. In that case you really shouldn't read this because spoilerspoilerspoiler.

I'm writing a Lavi+Allen story on the side now. Do you think I should call it...

a) Longlost Days

b) Bookmark

c) Diary of a Hundred Years

Thanks again and see you around!

-Quill


End file.
